


Unwanted & Unloved

by TomTwerk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Oikawa is an ass, Polyamory, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sick Character, Unrequited Love, kindaichi and kunimi are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTwerk/pseuds/TomTwerk
Summary: Ever since Kageyama Tobio was young, he couldn't wait to find his soulmate. When he find out he has two, and they are the two people he knows want nothing to do with him it gets really sad. Kageyama goes through so much, but will it be enough to make them love him?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Unwanted & Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I kind of had this idea in the back of my head for a while. I read so many OikageIwa fics and they always have a happy ending, but what if there was no happy ending? I might write another fic where Tobio gets his happy ending. This fic is super sad so bring out the tissues! I love Oikawa & Iwaizumi, I just wanted them to be pure assholes in this fic. Leave a comment and kudos!! Thank You!!!!
> 
> -TomTwerk

Ever since Kagayama learned about soulmates when he was 8 years old, he couldn’t wait to meet his own soulmate. The thought of someone belonging to him and loving him unconditionally made him really happy. He only knew people who were really happy with their soulmates. His parents were soulmates and met in high school, and his grandparents were also soulmates. His grandpa always told him how much in love him and Tobio’s grandma were before she died. So, he was really really excited to say the least. 

When he was in his first year of middle school he joined the school volleyball team. He made friends with two other first years, Yutaro Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi. Although he wasn’t the most sociable person in the world, he still tried his best to be a good friend. He was so excited to finally be on a real volleyball team and he really wanted to learn from his senpais. Most of the senpais were really nice to him…except one. Tobio was a really good setter, many people said he was a genius setter, but he didn’t think so. He just spent many weekends practicing with his grandpa who was a spiker, so naturally he taught Tobio how to be a setter. The team’s current setter was Tooru Oikawa, he was in his 3rd year. He was an amazing setter and Tobio always wanted to learn from him, but he would never teach him. Oikawa made it very clear he didn’t like Tobio, like how he would always practice with every other first year except Tobio. 

Kageyama POV

He always calls me ‘Tobio-Chan’ to make fun me, but I never minded it. I’m always amazed at how beautiful Oikawa-San looks when he serves. I also was amazed at how Iwaizumi-Senpai would always connect with Oikawa-San’s serves and landed them on the other side with perfect accuracy. Hajime Iwaizumi was the team’s wing spiker and Oikawa’s childhood best friend. They were always together and Iwaizumi always was making sure Oikawa-San didn’t get too full of himself. He would either hit him or call him names like ‘Shittykawa’ and ‘Trashykawa’. Then it would usually follow with a volleyball to the head or face. There was no question Oikawa was handsome, you’d have to be blind to not see it. He exudes this confidence that he knows he’s amazing at what he does. I always love to stare at him, but I still don’t understand why I always stare at Oikawa. Then there’s Iwaizumi-Senpai. He’s always so kind and dependable, plus he is really handsome. He also knows how to reign in Oikawa, which is a feat that is easier said than done. 

“Oikawa-San! Oikawa-San! Can you please teach me how to serve?” I ask Oikawa while tugging on his jacket. 

“No! Stupid Tobio-Chan Stupid! Stuuupid!” He says sticking his tongue out at me. 

“Oi! Shittykawa! Stop bullying the first years!” Iwaizumi-Senpai said after throwing a volley ball to Oikawa-San’s head. 

“I-It’s okay Iwaizumi-Senpai, he wasn’t bullying me. It’s my fault for bothering him.” I say trying to defuse the situation. 

“Tch stupid Tobio-Chan. Just leave me alone.” Oikawa-San says and walks away from me. Iwaizumi-Senpai sends another volleyball at Oikawa-San and he replies with ‘Mean Iwa-Chan!’ 

“Don’t mind him Kageyama. He’s just an idiot.” Iwaizumi-Senpai says and ruffles my hair. It honestly feels so nice like I never want him to stop doing that. 

“I’m okay Iwaizumi-Senpai, I know he didn’t mean it.” I say to him with a smile. I run back to where Yutaro and Akira are at. Since I ran away I didn’t see the small blush on Iwaizumi-Senpai’s face. 

Things pretty much stay like this for the year, with me asking Oikawa-San to teach me to serve, him saying no and Iwaizumi-Senpai getting mad. Akira, Yutaro, and I get close and we hang out often. They understand I’m not the most social person in the world and when I say things when I’m upset, I don’t really mean it. Sometime near the end of the year I walk into the locker room and I see Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-Senpai in the corner talking about something. They don’t see me cause I’m blocked from their view with the way the room is laid out. 

“See Iwa-Chan! I told you! I knew you were gonna be my soulmate!” Oikawa-San says happily shaking Iwaizumi-Senpai’s arm. 

“Shut up Shittykawa you’re being so loud!” Iwaizumi-Senpai says.

“Mean Iwa-chan! Aren’t you happy we are really gonna be together forever!!” Oikawa-San says and he honestly looks really pretty like that. 

Over this year, and with the help of Akira and Yutaro, I realized I have a crush on Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-Senpai. I have such a big crush on them, I can’t even explain it. I love the warm feeling in my stomach when Iwaizumi-Senpai ruffles my hair, and even if he’s yelling at me, I love when Oikawa-San calls my name. 

“Of course I’m happy you idiot! Now stop shaking me.” Iwazumi-Senpai says and Oikawa-San finally lets him go. 

“Now if only I could get Tobio-Chan to stop annoying me all the time my life would be perfect. Oikawa-San said and it stung. I didn’t realize I had been annoying him. 

“Oi Shittykawa! Stop being shitty to Kageyama!” Iwaizumi-Senpai says. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan! He’s just so annoying! Him and his genius setting ability! I know he has a crush on me too! He always stares at me and follows me around.” Oikawa-San says with a pout and crosses his arms. I can’t believe he knew I liked him more than just a setter. 

“Oh well I guess I have some competition then huh?” Iwaizumi-Senpai says to rile up Oikawa-San. 

“Iwa-Chan!! I could never replace you for Tobio-Chan! I love only you!” Oikawa-San and it stings again. I decide to leave the locker room now since I still haven’t been seen. 

About a month later It was after we lost the last game of the season and Oikawa-San was not happy. He had been swapped out because his knee was hurting, and the coach swapped me in. No matter how hard I tried and no matter how good my sets were, we weren’t able to catch up and ended up losing. The following practice I was determined to learn how to set just like Oikawa-San so I could do better for the team next year. At the end of practice I went over to Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-Senpai, Oikawa-San still looked irritated about losing the last game. 

“Oikawa-San, I was wondering since you’re leaving now, if you would teach me how to serve? So I can do better for the team next year.” I say nervously with my hands behind my back. 

“No! I will not teach you how to serve! How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your thick skull!! I don’t like you Tobio-Chan. I will not teach you my serve so you can end up surpassing me! Now leave me alone!” Oikawa-San snaps at me and proceeds to walk away. 

“Oikawa-San please! I just want to help the team and be like you. Just for a little bit I-“ I say and get cut off with a palm to my face. I fall to the ground and hold my palm to my face. I look up and see Oikawa-San fuming and then after a few moments he realizes what he did and proceeds to walk out of the gym. 

“Oi Shittykawa!! Get back here!! You can’t just leave after that!! Tooru!” Iwaizumi-Senpai yells after Oikawa-san and proceeds to chase after him. 

I sit on the floor still with my hand on my face and then I feel the tears start to stream down my face. It’s not the sting of his slap, but the fact that he really really hates me that makes me cry. I get up and grab my things and walk out of the gym still crying. 

When the 3rd years graduate the following weekend, there is a banquet to congratulate them and the team was going to be there. I decided to stay at home and not attend. I already knew I wasn’t wanted there by the graduates anyway. The memory from that day still play in my mind and I just curl up in a ball in my bed. 

The following season everyone notices the change in me. I’m more reserved than usual and I’m more nervous than I was before. I rarely leave Akira and Yutaro’s side, but they don’t mind. They asked me before why I didn’t go to the banquet and why I’ve been different lately. I told them it’s nothing and I was just feeling sick that day. I haven’t told them about what happened between Oikawa-San and I. The season goes off without any problems. I was made official setter and our team had a good rhythm going. I was starting to feel a bit better, but of course the universe has other plans in store for me. 

Near the end of my second year, My grandpa gets really sick and a month later he passes away. I’m beyond devastated, he was the whole reason I got into volleyball. I only ever wanted to make him proud of me and proud that I wanted to be like him. It hurt so much that he was gone. When I told Akira and Yutaro I just cried and cried while they held me in their arms. If I didn’t have them I don’t know what I would’ve done. 

When we became third years, I was even more reserved and nervous. I was also basically a mute when I wasn’t on the court. I was too afraid to get hurt again. Akira and Yutaro were still with me always. The new team was looking very promising. In one of our last games of the season we challenged this one school who looked like they never played a game before. There was one player who had some talent in spiking, but that was it. We easily beat them. At the end of that last game, I saw Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San in the crowd and they started walking over to us. I was getting really nervous and was trying to find a way to get out of there. Too late. 

“Hey Tobio-Chan! I’m not surprised you guys won that game.” Oikawa-San says with his cocky smile. 

“T-thanks O-Oikawa-San.” I say not looking at him.

“You did good Kageyama. I’m glad to see the team is doing well.” Iwaizumi-San says.

“Thank you I-Iwaizumi-San.” I say again not looking at either of them.

“So Tobio-Chan, did you figure out what school you’re going to go to next year?” Oikawa-San asks and I decide to look up at him. I wish I didn’t cause he’s still as beautiful as ever. 

“ Umm…I’m not sure yet.” I say unsure of how he’s gonna react. I wanted to go to Aoba Johsai, but I think it’s best if I don’t. 

“Well you better not be thinking of going to Aoba Johsai.” Oikawa-San says and folds his arms over his chest.

“Oi Shittykawa will you stop being shitty!” Iwaizumi-San says and smacks him behind the head. 

“Ow! Mean Iwa-Chan! I don’t want him there to upstage me like he did in junior high.” Oikawa-San says and again it stings. 

“Don’t worry Oikawa-San, Aoba Johsai wasn’t at the top of my list (lies). I got to go find my parents, so I will talk to you guys later.” I say and then run away from them. I feel like I’m going to cry again so I just run to the nearest bathroom and go into a stall. I cry and I still can’t understand why I can’t get over them. It hurts so much. 

When I finally feel the tears stop falling, I get out of the stall and wash my face. I wish it would stop hurting and I wish I could get over him already. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to Akira and Yutaro, they can tell something is wrong, but they don’t press me about it. 

Later on that week, Yutaro and Akira found out that they were each other’s soulmate. It wasn’t surprising considering they were always together. They saw they each had each other’s names on the back side of their left wrist. I was happy for them and hoping I would be getting mine soon, I wanted to find the person who was supposed to love me unconditionally. 

“I’m happy that you two are each other’s soulmates.” I say to the both of them as we are all sitting on the couch in Yutaro’s room. 

“I’m glad Akira’s my soulmate he makes me feel complete, like I finally found that missing piece of me.” Yutaro said causing Akira to punch him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for Sweetheart?” Yutaro said sarcastically at Akira.

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that idiot.” Akira says not looking at either of us, but I can see the slight blush on his face.

“Are you blushing Akira?” I ask him with a knowing smile on my face. 

“Shut up Tobs.” Akira says and Yutaro and I just laugh. 

All three of us continue talking about different things and eating snacks. Yutaro laying his head on Akira’s shoulder and my head in Akira’s lap as he plays with my hair.3 hours later I decide to go home and say goodbye to the pair. When I finally get home I walk up to my room and lie back on my bed, watching videos of Oikawa-San’s serve. I know he hates me and will never teach me his serve, but I can never get him off my mind. While watching his videos I feel a slight tingling sensation on my left wrist. I realize that its probably my soulmate’s name finally coming on to my wrist. I was excited, I could finally get over Oikawa-San and love my soulmate and hopefully they would love me. When the sensation was gone, I turned over my wrist and the smile previously plastered on my face was replaced with a look of utter horror and terror. It had two names on my wrist _‘Oikawa Tooru’ and ‘Iwazumi Hajime’_. I couldn’t believe it, that the people who didn’t want anything to do with me are the same people who are supposed to care and love me. I couldn’t let them find out and have my name show up on their wrists. I had to findway to hide it. 

I searched online for an hour until I found what I was looking for. I found a site that said if I put up a wall I’d be able to hide it from my other soulmates and they wouldn’t feel me through the bond. It said it is draining putting up a wall and can be dangerous, but what other choice would I have? It also said their names would still be on my wrist, so I just decided to wear a wristband to hide it. It was already perfectly clear that Oikawa-San didn’t want me and Iwaizumi-San would follow Oikawa-San. 

The following week Akira and Yutaro noticed I was wearing the wristband. 

“Hey Tobs whats up with the wristband? Are you okay?” Akira asks.

“O-oh it’s nothing I just wanted to try something different.” I say chuckling nervously.

“You sure? You can tell us anything, you know?” Yutaro says and I nod my head and smile at both of them. It seems to satiate them, but for how long?

A month later, the three of us were having lunch outside under a tree. We started talking about what high schools we were going to. 

“Hey Tobs, you never said where you’re going for high school?” Yutaro says and Akira laughs.

“Isn’t it obvious Yutaro? He’s coming with us to Aoba Johsai. He wants to see his two senpais again? Right Tobs?” Akira says and I look away too afraid of how they will react to my answer. 

“Tobs?” Akira says to me when I don’t answer. I can’t hide it from them anymore and I start to cry. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry please don’t be mad at me.” I say in between sobs.

“Tobs what’s wrong? You can tell us.” Akira says rubbing circles on my back. 

“We won’t be mad at you.” Yutaro says grabbing my hand. 

“I-I’m not going to Aoba Johsai.” I say to them looking down tears still coming down my face.

“It’s okay we can still hang outoutside of school and on the weekends.” Akira says still rubbing circles in my back while I cry. 

“We won’t be mad at you for that. We understand.” Yutaro says to me lifting my head to look in my watery eyes. 

“That’s not the only thing….” I say still crying and now slightly coughing. 

“What else is wrong? Please tell us Tobs so we can help you.” Yutaro says and I start to cry even more as I slip off the wristband and show them my wrist. 

“Oh wow! thats great! Your crushes are your soulmates.” Akira says and I shake my head no. They both give me a puzzled look. 

“In our first year I heard Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San in the locker room. They just found out they were each other’s soulmates. Then Oikawa-San said I was annoying and that he knew I had a crush on him and that he could never love me like that.” I say with Akira now holding me and tapping on my back. 

“Then after we lost the last game that year I asked Oikawa-San if he could teach me his serve and then he…” I say trailing off as I get a flashback from what happened on that day.

“What did he do Tobs? Tell us.” Yutaro says and Akira nods his head for me to continue. 

“He slapped me across my face and then I fell on the ground. Iwaizumi-San ran after Oikawa-San and didn’t even ask if I was okay.” I say now crying into Akira’s shirt.

“Then on our last game Oikawa-San said to me that I better not go to Aoba Johsai cause he doesn’t want me to upstage him. 

I can feel Akira shaking with rage and I see Yutaro also brimming with rage. 

“I’m gonna kill them.” Yutaro growls and he’s about to leave the room before I stop him. 

“No please don’t do anything. It’s okay.” I say looking at him and pleading with my eyes.

“Do they know you’re their soulmate?” Akira asks.

“No they don’t and I don’t want them to know. I don’t want to cause trouble for them. Please don’t tell them and please just act normal with them.” I say and look at both of them. 

I can’t have Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San know I’m their third soulmate. They are fine with just the two of them. I don’t want to be a burden, they made their decision about me before I became their soulmate, and that won’t change. 

“Okay we won’t say or do anything. Please just tell us when or if something happens to you okay?” Akira says and Yutaro nods. 

“Okay I promise from now on I’ll tell you.” I say to them and they both pull me into a group hug. 

After graduating I decided to go to Karasuno. It was my second choice afterAoba Johsai. This school was once a powerhouse school, so I would like to be apart of the team here. I noticed the wall I put up has been draining me lately. This past summer I haven’t been able to practice as much as I like. I also lost a lot of weight, Akira and Yutaro were concerned I wasn’t eating, but I told them I eat regularly. 

After introducing myself to the team and meeting that spiker from my last junior high game, We were on probation and had to play a game against two other first years in order to make it fully on the team. The short tangerine, whose name I found out was Shoyo Hinata, and I practiced so much together outsideafter school. I kept sending him sets, but he couldn’t hit them. The sets I was giving him weren’t my best, I was just too exhausted all the time to give him my best and that worried me. 

When the day of the match came I was so exhausted I felt like I could barely stay awake. It’s keeping up this wall all the time, it’s been draining me but I know it’s what I have to do. The game went okay, we managed to win but just barely by the skin of our teeth. We were both accepted onto the team but I was made the backup setter. I understood cause Sugawara-San was a third year. As time went by we ended up getting back our libero and our ace. We also got a new coach who happened to be the grandson of the old coach. Hinata became a member of the starting lineup. After practice one time we were all hanging out outside of Coach Ukai’s store when the subject of soulmates came up. 

“I hope my soulmate likes volleyball!!” Hinata said rather loudly like normal. 

“I don’t think that should be a deciding factor in your soulmate shrimpy.” Tsukishima says and gets Hinata riled up. 

“Whatever Saltyshima! I feel sorry for whoever your soulmate is!” Hinata says rolling his eyes and takes a bite of a meat bun. 

“Then feel sorry for me Hinata.” Yamaguchi says and Hinata drops his meat bun on the ground in surprise. Hinata lets out a whine and we all just laugh. 

When we got to the inter high prelims, we did good and beat Date Tech. That meant our next opponent was going to be Aoba Johsai. I get worried and start to panic about seeing them again and playing against them. When the game starts, everyone is giving their all. Hinata is hitting all of Suga-San’s spikes, Noya-San is receiving all the balls, and Asahi-San is spiking all of the balls as well. Aoba Johsai though is one step ahead of them all the time. No matter how many times we spike it over the net they always receive it and send back over and it lands on our side. Oikawa-San’s serves are still as beautiful and powerful as ever. 

In the last set I get subbed in and we have a small lead. I set the balls for the others, but it’s just not panning out as I planned. I’m too weak from this wall to really focus. I keep messing up the timing and I can’t serve well. We end up losing the set and lost the game. I can see the team is really pissed off and it makes me feel really bad that I let them down. When the game finishes Oikawa-San glomps Iwaizumi-San and they both look happy. I can’t help but feel some bit of happiness looking at them, even though we lost. 

After the inter high prelims, Aoba Johsai ended up beating Shiratorizawa and went to nationals. Also, the team had started to treat me differently. They all started to be very cold towards me and didn’t want to hang out with me. I also would walk by everyone and they would whisper something then they would all laugh. I felt so alone and didn’t think it could get any worse than this, but it did. During practice I’d be getting hit by balls all the time. I’d get hit and then they would laugh or pretend to be sorry. It was then I realized I should just leave the team. When I told Daichi-San and Sugawara-San I’d be leaving they seemed slightly pleased, but tried to feign being sad. It hurt so much to know they didn’t like me just because of the prelims. 

Without volleyball I was just alone at school, no one wanted to be my friend. I would see Akira and Yutaro on the weekends, and that was what I would look forward to every week. I haven’t told them I quit the team. 

They found out when our second year came around and Karasuno had a practice match with Aoba Johsai. I only knew about it cause Akira and Yutaro said they wouldn’t be able to hang out with me until later that evening. I had been dreading that day all week. 

I heard banging on my door, and looked at the time. I saw it was 5:30 p.m., which meant they just finished and they found out. I walk down the stairs and open the door. I see Yutaro and Akira with worried yet annoyed expressions on their faces. 

“So I take it you guys know now?” I say to them nervously as I sit down on the couch in my living room. 

“Yeah…why didn’t you tell us you quit the team?” Yutaro says with his arms crossed standing in front of me. 

“I was scared you wouldbe ashamed of me. Also I left for another reason.” I say to them looking away.

“What was the other reason you left?” Akira giving me a concerned look. 

“W-well I…was…getting bullied on the team. After we lost to you guys everyone started being mean to me and cold. They would laugh behind my back and then I would always be getting hit with balls and they would all laugh. I get so lonely at school because no one wants to be my friend and the only time I’m truly happy is when I’m with you two on the weekends. Why can’t I just be happy! It’s just so tiring being alone and unloved. I’m tired all the time now.” I say just venting out everything I’ve been feeling and crying into Akira’s shoulder. 

“Oh no Tobs please it’s gonna be okay I didn’t know it was that bad. I wish you told us we will never be ashamed of you we love you so much.” Akira says to me while he’s holding me. 

“Why don’t you come to Aoba Johsai with us? Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San are gone now and that was the only reason you said you didn’t want to go. Also you could be with us and you won’t feel alone anymore and we could play together again.” Yutaro says holding my hand letting me know it was gonna be okay. 

The next week I was transferred out of Karasuno and enrolled into Aoba Johsai. Akira and Yutaro were with me again like always and I felt happy and safe. I decided to try volleyball again, because I did really miss playing. When I got introduced to the volleyball team they all seemed nice. I was made backup setter again, but I didn’t feel left out. The team made full use of me and I always had someone to practice with besides Yutaro and Akira. One time I broke down and told them all how happy I was and told them what happened with Karasuno. 

“I promise you Kageyama, that will not happen here. It was shitty of them to blame you for losing. No offense but they weren’t good, you could’ve done so much better and you did cause you are here now.” Yahaba-Senpai, the team captain and official setter said to me. 

“Yah we all like you Kageyama, so don’t worry if you have any problems or feel lonely just let us know okay? We’ll be there for you.” Watari-Senpai said as he put his hand on my shoulder. The rest of the team also agreed and nodded their heads. I felt so happy, I actually have friends and a team supporting me. 

When the inter high prelims came around again, we swept the floor with Karasuno and I improved so much since the last time. I’m still tired, but I’m almost back to my old self. We lost to Shiratorizawa, but the team reassured me it wasn’t my fault. 

My second year came and went and soon it was my third year in high school. I was made the official setter and Yutaro became the team captain and Akira was his vice. Everything was going great, I thought this year was going to be great and I would finally have no more problems. Of course the universe has it out for me always. I still have the wall up. I’ve come to the understanding that I’ll just be alone for the rest of my life. I don’t want to ruin what Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San have together. I saw on Oikawa-San’s Instagram that Iwaizumi-San proposed to him. I was determined to keep this wall going even if it kills me. 

During one of the practice matches with Wakutani South, I start feeling sick. I knew something was off with me before the game but I ignored it. In the first set my body starts really aching and I thought it was normal muscle pain, but as the game progresses I start to feel even worse and nauseous. In the second set, as Yutaro throws the ball in my direction and as I’m about to toss it to him I start to black out and I fall to my knees grabbing at my chest. 

I’m keeled over and still clutching my chest. My vision starts to go blurry and the voices around me are muddled like I’m underwater. I feel someone take me into their arms The last thing I hear is what sounds like Akira screaming my name and then I completely black out. 

**Akira POV**

****I’m waiting for the ball to come back but in the corner of my eye I see Tobio fall to the ground clutching his chest, and my focus goes straight to him. The ball falls to where I stood long forgotten as the coaches call a time out and everyone runs to Tobio.

“Tobio! Tobs! Whats wrong? Are you okay?!” I ask him worried and checking him, but I can see he can’t see me or hear me.He’s breathing hard like he can’t get enough oxygen so we all move back. The coaches are still checking him and one of them calls an ambulance. I take him into my arms and I’m trying to keep him awake. 

“Tobio! Come on you have to stay awake. Please Tobs you gotta stay awake. “ I say holding him and gently patting his face so he stays awake, but it isn’t working. Then I see him finally close his eyes and he passes out. 

“Tobio! Tobio! Tobs!” I scream and I shake him. Suddenly the ambulance is here and the paramedics take him into the ambulance. Coach goes with them and Yutaro and Akira follow in Yutaro’s car. 

As Yutaro and I are following the ambulance I can’t stop worrying about Tobs or shaking. I know Yutaro can feel it through the bond, cause he grabs my hand and I calm a bit but I know he feels the same. We finally get to the hospital and they bring him out of the ambulance and rush him into the emergency room. Yutaro, Coach, and I aren’t allowed in the emergency room so we are directed to a waiting area by a nurse. After waiting for what seemed like hours one of the doctors comes over to us.

“I’m Dr. Majima, are you all here for Kageyama Tobio?” He asks and we all look up.

“Doctor, how is he?” I ask not letting go of Yutaro’s hand. 

“It’s…better if I show you. Please follow me.” He says and it sends dread through out my soul and I can feel the same through the bond from Yutaro. 

The three of us follow the doctor to the room where Tobs is at and when we open the door and see him I almost faint. I can’t believe what I’m seeing. He’s asleep and he’s hooked up to a heart monitoring machine, has an IV going into his right hand, and is hooked up to an oxygen tank. The sight of him like that makes me lose it. I cry into Yutaro’s chest and he’s rubbing circles into my back but I can feel tears on my head so I know he’s crying to. 

“We had to revive him twice, he suffered a massive cardiac arrest. Not only that but we ran some tests and found he is suffering from multiple organ failures. His liver, kidneys, and lungs are all failing. This is the effects of prolonged use of a Bond Wall.” Dr. Majima explains while standing next to Tobio’s bed. 

“You mean this happened because he put up a wall?” Yutaro says while still trying to comfort me. 

“Yes we see this all the time in individuals who have put up a wall for so long. This many organs failing at the same time, and these exact organs failing, is common in people who have had a wall up for a long period of time. I’m sorry to say, but in my expert opinion, he has about a month to live.” The doctor tells us and bows then leaves the room. 

“I’m going to inform his parents and tell the rest of the team. Will you two be okay staying here with him?” Coach asks us.

We both nod our heads yes and coach leaves with Tobs. 

“Tobs, why why why. Why couldn’t you just tell them? Why did you put up a wall.” I say with tears running down my face and moving some strands of his hair out of his face. It’s so painful seeing him hooked up to so many machines like this. 

“I wish he told us he put up a wall. I wish we could take his pain away. I wish we could have been his soulmates instead of those two.” Yutaro says on the other side of Tobs holding his hand and rubbing his thumb on it. 

It’s not until two hours later that he finally wakes up, I press the button to page a doctor and a nurse to check on him.

**Kageyama POV**

I open my eyes to blinding, white fluorescent lights. I can hear the beeping of a heart monitoring machine and see Akira to my right and Yutaro to my left. I realize I’m in a hospital bed. When Akira notices I’m awake he presses a button and a nurse and a doctor come in. They check all my vital signs and when they are finished the doctor begins to speak.

“Hello Tobio, I’m Dr. Majima.”

“What happened? Why am I in the hospital?” I ask and Akira and Yutaro still haven’t let go of my hands.

“Well…Tobio I have some bad news. You suffered a massive heart attack today. We had to revive you twice, which is why you are going to feel pain in your chest. We ran some tests and found you are going through multiple organ failure. Your kidneys, lungs, and liver are all failing.” The doctor tells me and I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe I’m going through organ failure and had a heart attack.

“This only happens when someone has a wall on their soulmate bond. How long have you had a wall up?” The doctor asks me and I look away in shame. I knew the side effects were bad, but I didn’t think they were gonna be this bad. 

“Ummm…since I found out who my soulmates were.” I say looking away from everyone in the room. 

“And when did you find out who they were?” He asks me.

“I found out in my third year of middle school, so three years now.”I say with my head down in shame. I feel both Akira and Yutaro flinch when I answer.

“I see it makes sense with the multiple organ failures now. I have more bad news, we can’t operate on you because your body won’t be able to handle the stress. In my expert opinion, you have about a month to live. I’m sorry.” The doctor says then walks out of the room. 

“I’m going to die?” I say and then just break out into a full sob. Akira lets go of my hand and pulls me into a hug. 

“Shh shh shh it’s okay Tobs. It’s okay.” Akira says while cuddling me. 

“If only I wasn’t so stupid, If only I wasn’t so annoying, Oikawa-San wouldn’t have hated me so much. If I was just a better person, I wouldn’t be in this position.” I say and cry into Akira’s arms. 

After that initial day, I started to notice my condition getting worse. I couldn’t hold solid food down anymore, and they had to put me on dialysis. Akira and Yutaro never stopped coming to visit me, even though I told them it’s fine if they stop coming. I love them so much. A part of me thinks about Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San sometimes. I wonder if they are happy together, and I hope they are. I never stopped loving them and I know I’m in this situation because of them, but I can’t be mad at them. I love them so much and I’ve never loved anyone like I loved them. I decided it’s time to bring down the wall. I didn’t realize how much stress I had been putting on myself until the wall came down. I know my name will show up on their wrists now, I hope they don’t notice it or are too busy to find me. I don’t want them to see me like this. 

Three weeks later and my condition is much worse. I can’t get out of bed now and I lost 90% of my weight. I can’t eat anything except liquids now. It’s even difficult just to talk now. Akira and Yutaro still keep coming and take care of me and keep me company. On one of those days Yutaro and Akira both tell me how they really feel. 

“I wish you could have been our soulmate.” Akira says kissing my hand.

“We both love you so much, if only you had been our soulmate we would have cherished you and loved you like you deserve. You wouldn’t be going through this right now.” Yutaro says caressing my cheek and lets a stray tear fall. 

“I..know..and..I..appreciate..it.” I say in between breaths. I can’t speak well anymore. 

“I…love…you…guys…so…much…thank..you..for…everything.” I say to them they hold my hands tightly.

Just then we all hear the door open. We look and I’m horrified. It’s the two people who I hoped I would never see me like this. Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San walked in the room and walked up to my bed. 

“What are you two doing here?” Yutaro growls at them.

“We came here to see our soulmate.” Iwaizumi-San says. 

“Your soulmate? Your soulmate?! If you treated him like your soulmate, he wouldn’t be going through this!” Akira yells at them. I’m shocked because I had never heard him raise his voice at anyone. 

“How were we supposed to know he was our soulmate! He had a block up from the beginning. We wouldn’t have known either way!” Oikawa-San yells back at Akira. I flinch from all the yelling. 

“He did that because YOU made it very well known how much you hated him! A blind man could see how much you hated him. You never wanted to teach him how to set! You would always practice with everyone else except him! You specifically told him that you hated him and then you slapped him!” Yutaro berates Oikawa-San then points to Iwaizumi-San. 

“You didn’t even try to help him! You always stuck by Oikawa and never helped Tobio. Even when Oikawa slapped him you followed after him and didn’t even check if he was alright.” Yutaro says and Iwaizumi-San stayed silent. 

“You two were the reason why he didn’t go to Aoba Johsai in the first place because he didn’t want to ruin you guy’s relationship. Also Oikawa told him not to come to Aoba Johsai because he didn’t want Tobio to upstage him. He went to Karasuno and ended up getting bullied by his former team. What kind of senpai are you!!” Akira vents out to them and they just stay silent. 

“Well.. I’m not sorry for what I did. I’m sorry he’s going through this, but I meant what I said back them. I didn’t want him at Aoba Johsai, because he would take my future away from me. I wasn’t going to let anything or anyone stand in my way.” Oikawa-San says and it makes me feel even worse. I start to cry and Akira holds me in his arms. Yutaro punches Oikawa-San and it causes pain through me as well. 

“Get the hell out now!! We don’t need you here! I hope you’re satisfied with yourself!” Yutaro says and forces Oikawa-San out. 

I hold on to Akira and let out a sob and it hurt my chest. I can’t tell if it’s my body finally giving up or my heart aching. 

“A..Aki..ra it …hurts.” I try to say but I can’t catch my breath. 

“Shh shh no more Tobs, they’re gone. Don’t cry they aren’t worth it.” He says while holding me in his arms. 

I keep gasping for air and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. I can feel the room spinning and I see blurry figures rushing around me. It sounds again like I’m underwater, I can’t hear anyone clearly. I feel so weak and I can’t hang on anymore, I’m so tired. I finally close my eyes and it all fades to black. 


End file.
